New, New, New
New, New, New is the twelfth episode in season four, and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It will be written by Finchblashtynn. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x12, New, New, New So here’s what you missed last week: It must have been ‘spill all your secrets week’, because last week, Nash, Chase, Austynn, and River all seemed to spill the beans; that they were in love with Abley, Madison, Simone, and Hunter respectively. Turns out that Nash had feelings for Abley, but was just scared to admit it. But what about Piper? Austynn likes Simone, and we know Simone likes Austynn, but Austynn now knows that Simone has a boyfriend, Cedric Dash. '' ''That’s really all that happened last week on '''Glee: Soul Talent!' -x- Things were weird in the choir room the next day. Nash and Abley walked in the choir room together with their hands intertwined. When they sat down, Nash kept on whispering things into Abley’s ear. Abley would giggle and act all cutesy and in love. Chase would keep on giving Madison smiles from across the room. He would occasionally pull out his phone and send ''someone a text, but everyone seemed to notice fifteen seconds later when Madison’s phone buzzed, despite the fact her phone was on vibrate. The only person who didn’t seem to notice this fishy business was Savannah, who was too busy talking with Avalon to care. River and Hunter were also sitting next to each other and sucking each other’s face off. It was disturbing to watch. Nash and Abley made everyone who was single and ready to mingle jealous. They just reminded everyone that the first stages in dating were total bliss. Chase and Madison had the more dangerous feel to them, like how love was like falling down head first. River and Hunter displayed the passion that came along with love. There was also Austynn and Simone. But they sat on opposite sides of the room. Even though Austynn was usually cold and calculus and hid his emotions easily, heartbreak and heartache was displayed all over his face. It was times like these that Ivy wished love never existed. Or maybe that Nash never existed. -x- “Listen up guys,” Mr. Schuester bellowed. Everyone’s eyes trained on the teacher. Hunter and River, fortunately, stopped swapping spit and paid attention to him. “Sectionals is in one week. I know I’ve said this before, but you guys really need to step it up. Glad You Came ''and ''Don’t Stop the Music ''were amazing, but we’re up against Natural Talent and the Blue Blazer Eagles. Every time we’ve competed against Natural Talent, they’ve gotten second place. Now, I think a ballad duet and two group performances would work best.” Piper immediately shot out of her seat. “I call a part in the ballad!” Savannah rolled her eyes. Savannah opened her mouth to retort some insult, but Mr. Schue sensed what she was going to do. “Actually Piper,” Mr. Schuester said, “Madison and Nash are doing the duet.” Madison’s face lit up. “Wait, what?” Nash interjected. Mr. Schue replied, “Well, we needed captains, and I decided that you and Miss. Passo would take on that role.” “What?” screeched Piper. “Do you have an off button?” Savannah shot at Piper. ''“She gets to be a captain of Glee club and I ''don’t?” Piper cried. “You know, there is a word called congratulations. You may want to use it sometime,” Madison retorted. Piper was really getting on her nerves. “Piper, calm down. You along with Chase are the co-captains,” Mr. Schue broadcasted. “Fine,” Piper murmured, sitting back down by the gentle hand of Bent. Piper gave Bent a small smile, and Bent returned it. “Anyways, Nash and Madison will be singing the ballad. We need to choose what ballad to sing that shows off Madison and Nash’s strongest points...” Mr. Schue trailed off when two boys walked into the choir room. The two boys were both looking at everything in the choir room. “Can I help you?” Mr. Schue asked them. The shorter boy with stylish brown hair who wore a huge smile on his face walked towards Will. He held his hand out. “Hi,” he declared in a chirpy tone. The teen had an English lilt in his voice. “I’m Greyson Swan, and this,” the boy grabbed the hold of his taller friend, who was still observing the choir room, and pulled him towards Mr. Schue, “is my friend Emmett Coolie. We’re the foreign exchange students.” Mr. Schue shook Greyson’s hand. “Well, this is the choir room…” “Oh, we know. Emmett and I wanted to join,” Greyson informed Mr. Schue and the whole New Directions. Mr. Schue was surprised. “Oh, okay. Well then, do you have a song prepared?” he asked. “Yup,” Greyson announced. Emmett turned around to face the band members. He whispered something into the drummer’s ear and the music started. '''Greyson:' Shipwreck in a sea of faces There's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here Emmett: Travel light, let the sun eclipse you 'Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe Greyson and Emmett:' Birds-eye view, Awake the stars 'Cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, And remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, Up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you Race the wind, And take to the sky You take to the sky Greyson: On the heels of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere Emmett: Purple burst of paper birds This picture paints a thousand words So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back Greyson and Emmett: Birds-eye view, Awake the stars 'Cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, And remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, Up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you Race the wind, And take to the sky You take to the sky Greyson: There's a realm above the trees Emmett: Where the lost are finally found Greyson: Touch your feathers to the breeze Emmett: And leave the ground Greyson and Emmett: Birds-eye view, Awake the stars 'Cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, And remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, Up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you Race the wind, And take to the sky You take to the sky Greyson: You take to the sky At the end of the song, Mr. Schue and the rest of the New Directions applauded the two boys. “Very good, very good,” Mr. Schue praised. “You’re both accepted!” Emmett and Greyson hugged each other and then Mr. Schue. At least Holly hadn’t gotten to them. -x- “So, you’ve managed to kidnap me, impressive,” Skylier noted. “Where are we going?” Skylier was sitting passenger seat in Logan’s white Honda CR-Z. Logan was driving, his long, skinny fingers wrapped tightly around the black steering wheel. "Such a flare for dramatics,” Logan sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. He had just gotten his license and didn’t want to end up in the hospital. “And to your question, we’re going anywhere,” Logan informed. Skylier’s hazel eyes widened. “So…we’re ditching school?” he asked. Logan nodded and turned on the radio. “Yup. I think we both deserve a little break, with all the practicing Mr. Schue’s making us do. I mean, I want to win Sectionals as much as the next guy or gal, but maybe we need to just relax, shake some stress off.” Skylier nodded along in agreement. “It sucks that Mr. Schuester picked Miss. Prim and Proper and Dirty and Classic as the captains. I mean, I didn’t even get to be a co-captain,” Skylier whined as he watched the trees and mile markers pass by out of his window. “Yeah,” Logan agreed. “I mean, Piper, out of anyone, gets to be a co-captain. That girl has a stick up her ass, and I props to anyone who can get it out.” Skylier made an agreeing sound noise. After that, silence filled the car except for the radio announcer. “Ooh, I love this song!” Logan exclaimed as the prologue of the song started. Skylier’s face scrunched up in distaste. “You like Miley Cyrus?” Logan shrugged. “I’m not her biggest fan, but this song is good. It’s just about finding the place you belong.” When the lyrics started, Logan started singing along with the song. Logan: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in Logan looked towards Skylier, poking him. He tried to get Skylier to sing with him, but Skylier shook his head side to side vigorously. Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous Logan nudged Skylier again and quickly turned sideways to face Skylier. Logan put on his best puppy dog eyes and Skylier caved because hey, those eyes could melt metal. Logan and Skylier: My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio Logan: And a Jay-Z song was on Skylier: And the Jay-Z song was on Logan: And the Jay-Z song was on Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Skylier: Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks She gotta be from out of town" Logan: So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo Skylier:' My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous Logan: That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune And a Britney song was on Skylier: And a Britney song was on Logan: And a Britney song was on Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Logan: Feel like hopping on a flight (Skylier: On a flight) Logan: Back to my hometown tonight (Skylier: Town tonight) Logan: Something stops me every time (Skylier: Every time) Logan: The DJ plays my song and I feel alright Logan and Skylier: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeah I'm moving my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playing my song I know I'm gonna be okay Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA As the song concluded, Skylier and Logan burst out in laughter. -x- Nash and Abley sat in Nash’s house in his living room. It was very chic, grays, whites, browns, and some blacks. A comfy black bed/couch/daybed thing was sitting on a black rug. At the foot of the bed was a clear table with some magazines and cups and empty Dorito bags lying on top of it. A bookshelf was pushed in the corner that wrapped around to fit in the corner with a TV sitting on one of the shelves. Stairs to the immediate left led somewhere, maybe to his bedroom. “So tell me again how you can afford a house when you’re sixteen and jobless,” Abley announced, astonished and looking around the house. Nash and Abley were sitting on the black daybed/couch thing. Nash was flipping through channels. “I stole some of my father’s money.” Abley laughed falsely. “Can…can you just start over? From the top.” Nash smiled and leaned over, pecking Abley’s cheek. “Anything for you,” he replied sweetly and turned off the TV. Still, there was a soft tune in the background. “Well, I was born on November 25th, 1999 to Aaron and Rose Forbes as Damon Ethan Forbes. They were—and still are—very judgmental and workaholics with a lot of money. They never had time for me or my brother, Teddy. I was basically raised by a nanny. I was too young then, to know what was going on. I didn’t realize until I got into middle school that if I kept living with them, I’d become one of them, a stuck up snotty brat, but I was already one. I think it was middle school that I started doing graffiti. I’d always sign it Nash, and when some guys caught me, they just called me Nash because I wouldn’t tell them anything. When I was a freshman, I stole some of my father’s money and bought this house with it. I use his money to do a lot of things he doesn’t know about…care about.” Abley wondered, “so I’m guessing you’re not that close with your parents.” Nash smiled at his girlfriend. Yeah, he could say things like that now. “You just figured that out?” Nash joked and pulled Abley in for a kiss. -x- Codi watched Eric tread vigilantly down the hallways. He weaved in and out though the student body. Eric smiled when he spotted Codi. “Look,” Codi said to Eric when he approached her, “if you’re going to ask me out again, the answer is yes.” Eric was prepared for the worst when Codi started, so it took a few moments for him to process everything. A huge smile appeared on his face when he finally realized. “Really?” Eric asked. Codi nodded. His eyes lit up like a little boy’s on Christmas day when he saw his toys. “Can I hug you, or is it too soon?” Eric asked. Codi smiled at Eric’s gentlemanliness. She nodded and Eric threw his hands around her. Codi relaxed into the hug, and smiled because it felt warm and welcoming and Eric’s scent on his shirt was something Codi could never forget. -x- “Shhh…” Madison whispered out. She was up against a shelf as Chase ravished her neck, his tongue swirling over her heated skin. Madison moaned louder than she wanted to admit when he lightly bit into her skin right under her ear. She felt Chase smile against her damp skin. “You shush,” Chase teased and captured Madison’s swollen lips with his. His hands roamed under her shirt on her back, his whole body pressed up against Madison’s, pinning her against the bookcase. This was the first time Madison skipped class, but Chase made it totally worth it. “I feel bad though,” Madison said between kisses, breathless. “What about…” Madison moaned when Chase kissed in that spot he learned made her knees go weak. “…what...about….Savannah?” Madison inquired. Chase stopped his ministrations. “Savannah?” he asked, his interest now piqued. Madison nodded. “You’re girlfriend, remember?” she asked slightly annoyed. Madison tried to look in Chase’s hazel eyes, but he kept looking away, avoiding Madison’s gaze. Chase: With you, With you I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place “Chase?” Madison asked, wondering what was going on. He pulled her out of the closet and into the vacant hallways. Now Romeo and Juliet, Bet they never felt the way we felt Madison started singing along with Chase as they leaped and skipped and danced down the halls. Madison: Bonnie and Clyde, Never had to hide like we do, We do Chase: You and I both know it can't work, It's all fun and games, 'Till someone gets hurt, And I know I won’t let that be you Madison: Now you don't wanna let go, And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew? Chase: Now we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts and, Madison: It's reckless and clumsy, ‘Cause I know you can’t love me, hey Madison and Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Chase: And there's nothing my heart can't do, Madison: To fight with time and space, Chase: ‘Cause I'm still Madison and Chase: Stuck in the moment with you Chase: See like Adam and Eve, Tragedy was our destiny, Madison: Like Sonny and Cher, I don't care, I've got you baby Chase: See we both fighting every inch of our fiber, Madison: ‘Cause either way it’s gonna end right but, Chase: We are both too foolish to stop Now you don't wanna let go, And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew? Madison: Now we don't wanna fall but, We're tripping in our hearts and, Chase: It's reckless and clumsy, And I know you can't love me, Madison: Hey Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, Madison: But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Chase and Madison: And there's nothing my heart can't do, To fight with time and space, ‘Cause I'm still Stuck in the moment with you Chase: See like just because this cold, cruel world, Saying we can't be Madison: Baby, we both have the right To disagree, Chase: And I ain't with it And I don't wanna be so old and gray, Reminiscing about these better days, Madison: But convention's telling us to let go And I still let go, So we'll never know Chase: I wish we had another time, Madison: '''I wish we had another place, '''Chase: ‘Cause everything we did, Madison: And everything we have is Madison and Chase: Stuck in the moment Madison: Yeah, Chase: I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place, Madison: Oh, no, no, no Chase: But everything we have is Stuck in the moment, Madison: And there's nothing my heart can't do, Chase: To fight with time and space, ‘Cause I'm still Chase and Madison: Stuck in the moment with you -x- Austynn glumly looked around the choir room. Love, love, love. Everyone was in love. Last time he checked, River and Hunter hated each other, but now they were sucking face all the time being in love, Nash and Abley were in a love ''square, and Madison and Chase were in a ''lover’s ''quarrel. Logan and Skylier weren’t in school that day, probably having fun and being in ''love. Austynn hated how everyone kept on loving. He hated how the birds kept singing and the snow kept falling. “Mr. Schue,” Austynn spoke up and the choir room got quieter. The teacher looked up from his binder he was reading out of. “I have a song I’d like to sing.” And with that, Austynn got up to the front of the room. Austynn: And if all the flowers Faded away, And if all the storm clouds Decided to stay Then you would find me Each hour the same ‘Cause she is tomorrow And I am today ‘Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong ‘Cause she is the sunlight The sun is gone And if loving her is, Heartache for me And if holding her means That I have to bleed Then I am the martyr Love is to blame ‘Cause she is the healing And I am the pain She lives in a daydream Where I don't belong ‘Cause she is the sunlight The sun is gone, And it will take This life of regret, For my heart To learn to forget Tomorrow will be As it always has been, And I will fall to her again For I know I have come too close ‘Cause if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong ‘Cause she is the sunlight, And the sun is gone She is the sunlight And the sun is gone Austynn couldn’t meet Simone’s brown eyes. He just couldn’t, because one look from her and he’d be at her mercy again. -x- Greyson was busy fixing his bowtie and combing his hair at his locker in his mini mirror that he hardly noticed Hex approach him. To grab his attention, Hex yanked the comb out of his hair, messing it up. “Hey!” he hollered, annoyed. “Come with me,” Hex said. She grabbed his wrist and led through the halls that twisted and wrapped around school. “Where are we going? Who are you?” Greyson asked, worried because he still hadn’t memorized the school map. Hex stormed up to Chanson and Casper who were talking quietly in the halls, Greyson stumbling behind the Vocal Reaper brunette. “Chanson, meet Greyson. He’s in the New Directions, but he came from England. Right?” Hex asked, looking expectantly at Greyson. Greyson looked at Chason. Pretty girl alert. Greyson gulped and nodded vigorously. “Greyson Swan. And you are…?” Greyson asked. Chanson looked at Casper who had a stoic facial expression all over his face. “Chanson Kingsley, I’m a foreign exchange student from France,” Chanson replied and shook Greyson’s hand. Greyson’s eyes lit up. “I’m from England,” he told Chanson smitten. Hex rolled her eyes. “You’re from France, you’re from England, maybe you could have tea and scones and talk about accents or something.” And with that, Hex turned around and left the three. Casper looked at Hex leaving, shaking his head. -x- Codi shyly walked into BreadstiX. An older woman, probably in her fifties, came up to her. “Well you look lovely. I’m guessing you’re here to see a fella.” Codi blushed and nodded. “Um,” she cleared her throat. “Yes, Chord, Eric Chord,” Codi said. The woman smiled. “Oh him, yes, he was very nervous when he arrived, kept on fumbling over words and asking if he looked okay. Just wanted to make the right impression, I suppose. Right this way,” the lady informed and lead Codi to a table a bit to the back but perfect for a first date. Eric was sitting at the table fumbling with the napkins, trying to make them look nice and neat. When he looked up, his mouth opened in awe. “I’ll be back,” the waitress announced, and left. Eric was stunned for a moment, not moving until he snapped out of his trance. He pulled the chair out for Codi. “You look…stunning. Amazing,” Eric said after Codi sat down and Eric went to the other side of the table and took his seat. -x- Codi should’ve done this earlier. The date was wonderful. Eric was so charming and sweet and nice. She was just so afraid of being hurt that she’d never tried. And now she has and she’s never going back. Eric was in the middle of a funny story when he realized Codi had lost his attention. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, reaching over the table and squeezing her hand reassuringly. Codi snapped out of her trance. “Oh,” she smiled and blushed, “yeah, everything’s fine.” THE END Summary Share the love. New relationships have bloomed, some hearts have been crushed, some have been put under the limelight. Songs Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O’ Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester 'Guest Starring *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''as ''Holly Holiday *'''Leighton Meester as Chanson Kingsley *'Max Schenider' as Eric Chord *'Jennifer Lawrence' as Hex Hours *'Tom Felton' as Casper Raven *'Louis Tomlinson' as Greyson Swan *'Jay Byars' as Emmett Coolie Song Covers TTS.png SITS.png SITM.png PITUSA.png Trivia *Noel and Bailey were removed from the series Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4 Category:Upcoming episodes